Modern electronic displays for vehicles (such as aircraft, automobiles, marine vessels, or trains) display a considerable amount of information, such as vehicle position, navigation and terrain information. In the case of an aircraft, many modern flight deck displays (or cockpit displays) include a lateral view, generally known as a lateral map display, which is basically a top-down view of the flight plan that may include, for example, a top-down view aircraft symbol, terrain information, political boundaries, navigation aids and/or waypoint symbols, line segments that interconnect the waypoint symbols, and range rings. Often, it may be desirable to view flight-related information in the lateral view for areas of the flight plan that are either ahead of and/or behind the current location of the aircraft within the flight plan. In prior art systems, a user (e.g., a pilot and/or co-pilot) may manually adjust the area displayed in the lateral map display by scrolling the map in either a lateral direction (e.g., up or down, left or right) or a cardinal direction (e.g., North or South, East or West), or by manually dragging the map to a desired area. However, in some situations, adjusting the area displayed in the lateral map in the proper direction can be difficult and/or nonintuitive, for example, when the lateral map is oriented in the direction of travel (e.g., heading up) or when the flight plan turns in a direction that is not evident by the current state of the lateral map display. In addition, it is difficult to adjust the lateral map display diagonally and/or in a non-cardinal direction. As a result, repositioning the lateral map display may undesirably increase the workload on the pilot and/or co-pilot.